prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bite Your Tongue/@comment-75.159.41.78-20140122050956
This is my theory. It connects a lot of things together, so I think you should read it. ''' The real A is the black widow. Ali must have lived in Georgia before her family moved to Rosewood. There, she met whoever is A/the black widow. A is someone who Ali knew from her past, and something big must have happened between these two that would make A this hungry for revenge. After such an incident happened between A and Alison, A must have gone so crazy that she developed some sort of personality disorder that made her obsessed with Alison. A then started pretending that she was Ali. A's behavior became so troubling that eventually, someone, maybe her parents, sent her to Radely. However, at the same time, Alison and her family also moved to Rosewood. A somehow found about this, and began sneaking out of Radely to find out what Alison is doing. One day, A was spying on Toby and Alison flirting together in Toby's bedroom. A, who hated Alison for the perfect life that she got in return for ruining her/(his?) own, decided to start hurting Alison's loved ones. When Toby mom's went to Radely, A decided to hurt Marion Cavanaugh, in order to hurt Toby, and therefore, in order to "hurt those that are close to Ali". A was the fragile patient who was on the roof with Toby's mom, and A was the one pushed her/or pressured her into jumping off. When the investigation into Mrs. Cavanaugh was opened, A, who was interviewed by the cops, blackmailed or somehow convinced Wilden to cover up the crime. A continued stalking Alison, and gathering up all of the dirt on her. A learned about the four Liars, and began to hate the Liars for being friends with Alison, who A hates. When Alison and the Liars went to that party at UPenn, A also followed them there. A saw Ali push that girl down the stairs, and when Cece got kicked out of UPenn because Alison impersonated her, A naturally reached out to Cece. A told Cece that the Liars were involved in the plot, which made Cece also hate the Liars. A and Cece would now be allies. However, Cece does not know who A is. Wilden was the only person who knew who A is, and he was the messanger boy between A and Cece. On the night of September 1 2009, A came to the DiLaurentis house and confronted Alison. A hit Ali with a shovel, and burried her alive. Garrett saw all of this. Garrett then told Melissa, Jenna, Ian and Jason. A would later learn about this. However, while Ali was still alive, the Black Widow was '''not the one texting Ali as A. That was still Mona. However, Ali was not nessecairly that afraid of Mona. Mona's games were or less childish, and Ali just kind of let her play her games while she tried to hunt down the real enemy: the Black Widow. One year later, Mona finds Ali's diary and learns secrets about the Liars. When Aria returned from Europe, Mona was afraid that Hanna would blow her off, so Mona began torturing the Liars as A in order to pull them apart and keep Hanna to herself. Mona learned certain secrets by reading Alison's diary, like Aria's dad having an affair, Spencer and Ian, etc. However, what Mona didn't know is that Ali kept another journal, this one being more secretive and twisted, having even jucier secrets. This other journal was in the hands of the Black Widow. While Mona was running around as A, Ali was in hiding and making contact with the Liars here and there. However, Ali thought that the Black Widow didn't know that she is alive, and felt relatively safe. This expalins why Ali seemed so sassy when we would see her in seasons 1 and 2. She had fun watching the Liars being tormented by Mona, and decided to contribute to Mona's games by giving the Liars vague clues, etc. When Spencer started accusing Ian of killing Alison, Ian began thinking if he should reveal what Garett told him about that night and clear his name. However, before he could, the Black Widow came and pushed him down the bell tower. After Mona went to Radely, however, things got more serious. The Black Widow learned about this and decided to become A as well. She planned to torture the Liars for being friends with Alison. However, the Black Widow, hereby known as A, still didn't know at this point that Alison is still alive. A sent Cece to visit Mona, in order to make Mona their puppet. When Garrett went to jail on charges of killing Alison, A learned one way or another that Garrett and the rest of the N.A.T also know that A killed Alison. So A made it her mission to get Garrett out of jail in order to kill him before he speaks. Meanwhile, A started torturing the Liars 5 months after the events of UnmAsked. A was the one who flew to Montecido and try to kill Caleb's mom, A was the one who put Garrett's mom in the hospital, etc. After Garrett got out of jail, A sent Wilden, who was still in contact with A, to go and kill Garrett on the train. A also needed to keep Melissa's mouth shut as well, as she also knew about the night of September 1st. However, if Wilden were to kill both Melissa and Garrett, then the police would eventually find some sort of connection. So instead, Wilden made Melissa help him in killing Garrett as well as trapping Garrett in the box. Now, if Melissa were to ever say anything about what happened that night, Wilden and/or A would then reveal Melissa's hand in Garrett's murder. Around the same time, however, Ezra, who was Board Shorts, after doing some snooping himself, learned that Alison is still alive. Ezra started tracking down Alison in order to find her and confront her. A, who until that point thought that Alison is dead, was now alarmed that Ali is alive. Ali knows A's identity, and A can't let this information get out. Sometime around 3B, through Wilden, A made a deal with Ezra. A was to help Ezra find Alison, and in return, Ezra would have to do certain tasks for A. If Ezra were to find Alison, A would count on Ezra in order to keep Ali's mouth shut on A's true identity. A's antics by now were becoming more and more expensive. She had to change her lair three times within three months, and the debt slowly started piling in. So Ezra would now start financing A's activities. So whenever A wanted to blackmail the Liars, she'd first tell Wilden, who'd then transport this message to Ezra. Ezra would then finance this antic, after in which he'd send the message to Cece, also through Wilden, or by cyberspace. Cece would then inform Mona, who'd carry out the blackmail, or through Toby and Lucas. At the same time, Cece now learned that A lied to her, and that the Liars had no part in her getting kicked out of UPenn. She started questioning her role as Red Coat, and starting wanting out. A learned about Cece's increasing disloyalty, and send Wilden to put her back in her place. Wilden was theatning Cece very harshly over this. So in order to get A to leave her alone, Cece told Emily about Board Shorts. Emily and Hanna however thought Board Shorts was Wilden. This made Wilden even more angry, and started to threaten Cece even more. Because of this, Cece fled town. On the night of the season 3 finale, Ezra devised a plan. He believed that if he could set fire to the lodge, and trap the Liars inside, Alison would have to come and save them, and from there, Ezra would capture Ali. Through Wilden, Ezra passed this message to A, who approved. A told Wilden to tell Cece to tell Mona about this plan. However, A knew that Mona would never go that far, and put Hanna's life into danger. So Mona was simply told to have the Liars at the lodge at 9:00. Cece, who was now also becoming more and more loyal to the Liars, also didn't know that A was planning on burning the lodge. However, the night turned into a disaster for A. Spencer and Toby were double agents the whole time, and weren't even inside the lodge. Mona was in the lodge along with the Liars, who managed to trick her. Wilden was the one who set fire to the lodge. Ezra was also in the area, and he was waiting to trap Ali the moment she comes out of the plane. However, just before Ezra could trap Alison, he saw Spencer looking for her as well. Ezra was forced to let Ali go, and the plan failed. Meanwhile, Cece learned about the real plan, and thought that things were going too far. So while the Liars and Mona drived back to Rosewood, Cece decided to cut off A's communication with the outside world. Since A depended on Wilden a lot, Cece killed Wilden. In the first half of season 4, the only members of the A-Team left were A, Ezra and Cece. A knew at this point that Cece was disloyal, but decided to use her as a pawn for the time being. Meanwhile, A tried to frame Hanna's mom for Wilden's murder, but when Mona stepped in and took the blame, A became very much pissed off. Eventually, Cece would become the next suspect, thanks to Travis, and then went on the run. While this was happening, A and Ezra were hot on Ali's trail. Jenna began to fear for her life as she knew that A tried to kill Alison. A then attempted to kill Jenna by attempting to drown her. A was also the one who tried to kill Jenna by leading her into the burning DiLaurentis house. Both attempts failed, obviously. Meanwhile, A begins to reach out to Shana. A impersonates Alison, and wins Shana's trust. After the Liars confront Alison, they begin to try and find out what really happened. Seeing that Alison is still in hiding, A, acting as Alison, tells Shana to keep watch on Jenna. A tricks Shana into believing that Jenna killed Alison, but in reality, A just wants Shana to stop trusting Jenna, so if Jenna ever reals A's true identity, and how A tried to kill Alison, Shana won't believe her. Now Ali was actually staying at the Inn. However, Cece warned Alison, and Ali escaped before Ezra could arrive. The person that Ezra was spazzing out at in the car was Cece. What doesn't add up to this theory however is why A burned Shana's picture at the end of this episode. But there is a perfect explanation for that. Since Shana doesn't know she's actually working for A, perhaps Shana will begin to believe that Jenna is A after seeing her picture burned up, "coincidentally" while Shana was suspecting Jenna of attempting to kill Alison. Now, the question is: if Shana is unknowingly reaching out to A, how was Shana able to lead Emily to Alison. I think A was in that building along with Emily, Spencer and Alison. A was secrely watching them the whole time. That being said,I don't think that Alison can be trusted. Despite the fact that she is being hunted down by A and Ezra, Ali somehow gets some sort of kick out of this. She enjoys being the center of attention, and watching the Liars go crazy all because of her. She knows damn well who A is, and exactly what's going on, but she wants to keep the game going a little bit longer. I really don't believe her sob story, and she is just trying to divide the Liars and play them against each other. As for who A exactly is, I honestly have no idea. My guess has to be someone who is a) blond and b) has similar features to Alison. I honestly don't know who this could be, but it must be someone we've known since the start of the show. It'd be stupid to reveal A as a character recently introduced. Perhaps the twin theory could go into play here? Or maybe it's someone like Ashley. She could pass for being the Black Widow. Who knows? The other question is who died as Alison? In my view, this character has to be someone very symbolic, and someone who is connected both to A, Alison and the Liars. Now the other thing worth mentioning is why Melissa and Lucas were blackmailed to distract Jenna in 2x25. This is my theory: Shana said she figured Ali was alive around this time (when Mona was sent to Radely). At the same time, Shana met Jenna in the park, and Jenna handed her something, right around the time Jenna learned about Alison. I think Jenna was personally trying to hunt down the Black Widow around this time herself, and so she gave some sort of clue to Shana. The Black Widow, who was impersonating Alison, tricked Shana into believing that Jenna tried to kill Ali, so Shana blackmailed Melissa and Lucas into distracting Jenna. This is the best theory I've got.